Shay Carl Butler
Shay Carl Butler (born March 5, 1980),1 known professionally as Shay Carl, is an American vlogger and YouTube personality. Butler has five YouTube channels, two of which ("shaycarl"5 and "SHAYTARDS"6) have over one million subscribers. Butler and ApprenticeEh are currently developing a documentary called "Vlogumentary" on a $200,000+ budget that was funded with an Indiegogo campaign and raised by mostly his viewers.7 Forbes called Butler one of the "most successful video entrepreneurs on YouTube"1 and in 2011 The New York Times featured Butler's production company Maker Studios.8 Butler married Colette ("Katilette")2 in January 2003, and they have five children who are 1. Gavin 2. Avia 3. Emmi 4. Brock 5. Daxton His family is known as the "SHAYTARDS" and as "YouTube's first family".23 Shay is the oldest of four children and his siblings Casey, Carlie and Logan are all active in the YouTube community. In a March 2012 episode of Anderson Live, Butler stated his second youngest son Brock is "like the real-world Truman baby" because Brock has been recorded since minutes after his birth.24 His third child and second daughter, Emmi, was the fist ever of Shay's kids to be seen in a vlog, she also was featured on the front cover of James Blunt's album Some Kind of Trouble.25 In October 2013 their fifth child, Daxton, was born. Shay Butler lost 112 lbs in the space of a year and subsequently ran three marathons, one of which he ran with motivational speaker Dave Ramsey, with whom he is good friends.26 Butler documented his weight loss journey on his "ShayLoss" channel. Butler became more popular on YouTube after Philip DeFranco had watched one of his videos and gave him a shout-out. The shout-out resulted in a rise of Butler's subscribers and also in a friendship between him and DeFranco. By working with other YouTubers at The Station, Butler more than quadrupled his subscription base.11 Butler later joined the YouTube Partner Program and co-founded Maker Studios.7 In November 2009, he collaborated with Midi Mafia to create a flash mobat Planet Hollywood in Las Vegas.12 In 2009, Butler's "SHAYTARDS" channel won "Best YouTube Channel or Personality" at Mashable's 3rd annual Open Web Awards.13 In 2013, the same channel was one of the nominees in the "Best Non-Fiction or Reality Series" category of the 3rd Streamy Awards.14 Butler and his wife, Colette, run a podcast called "When the Kids Go to Sleep", where they interview YouTubers and celebrities such as Terry Crews and Bas Rutten. In February 2013, actor Matt Damon made a guest appearance in one of Butler's vlogs after he and Damon had collaborated on a video to promote a Water.org project.151617Butler sometimes creates sponsored videos, in which he promotes brands or companies in exchange for financial benefits.18 Examples of such so-called "brand deals" he has made are with General Electric,19 Foot Locker,18 Kia20 and Skype.21 In 2014 the Shay Carl YouTube channel was listed on New Media Rockstars Top 100 Channels, ranked at #31. Read More: Shay Carl Wikipedia page Social MediaCategory:ShayTards Shaytards Youtube Channel Shay Carl's Twitter Shay Carl's Instagram Shay Carl's Facebook Shay Carl's Google+ Shay Carl's 2nd Google+ www.shaycarl.com iPhoneTard Youtube Channel ShayLoss: Shayloss Youtube Channel Shayloss Twitter Shayloss Facebook Shayloss Google+ When The Kids Go To Sleep: WTKGTS Youtube Channel WTKGTS's Facebook WTKGTS's Twitter WTKGTS's Google+ Gallery Malachi.png Shay.jpg Shaycarl.png Shayleafbeard.jpg